Fica Comigo
by Manu Black
Summary: [TERMINADA] Gina sempre pensou que ninguém a notava.Draco queria acabar com sua fama de mau, mesmo que tivesse que ajudar a mulher dos seus sonhos a ficar com seu maior inimigo. Juntos descobrirão que o verdadeiro amor vai além das aparências.
1. A Proposta

Capítulo I- A Proposta

Gina estava no quinto ano e sentia uma tristeza enorme, durante todos os anos que estudava em Hogwarts, nunca tinha sido percebida (pelo menos ela achava isso). Não era bonita, seus cabelos eram cacheados e as formas do corpo não eram bem definidas. Sempre passava despercebida, poderia até ser assim, se tivesse a atenção de Harry Potter, o grande amor da vida dela, mas de nada adiantava, ele só considerava como uma irmã, só via a Chang.  
Estava há uma semana em Hogwarts e andava apressadamente pelos jardins, queria se esconder, ficar bem distante, queria fugir para bem longe dali, não queria ver ninguém. Tudo isso porque acabara de descobrir que o "grande amor da sua vida" estava namorando com a Chang. Não agüentou, saiu correndo e chorando, chorava como nunca havia chorado antes, talvez fosse pelos seis anos que tinha guardado aquelas lágrimas, agora elas banhavam o rosto da garota e ela não se importava se as pessoas estavam observando, só queria achar um canto escondido e chorar, chorar e chorar. Sentou num banco bem afastado, onde não podia ser percebida, já tinha derramado um número considerável de lágrimas, quando sentiu uma mão no ombro dela. Uma voz arrastada falou:  
- Weasley, por que você chora?  
Gina olha para o dono da voz e vê um loiro de olhos acizentados. Era Draco Malfoy.  
- E te interessa, Malfoy?  
- Weasley, eu vim na paz, queria manter uma conversa civilizada e você me trata desse jeito. Se por acaso não quer dizer, é só responder educadamente que eu saio.  
- Desculpa, Malfoy. Eu choro porque eu quero morrer, nunca ninguém me percebeu e agora eu descubro que o rapaz que eu gosto está namorando.  
- Nunca ninguém te percebeu? E os seus namorados?  
- Como você sabe?  
- E o Potter ele não te percebe porque é um cego, idiota, imbecil.  
Gina ouvia aquilo e não acreditava, "o Malfoy me defendendo? Muito estranho..."  
- Espera, Malfoy... ele tem razão... ninguém vai me querer eu sendo assim feia, gorda e ainda mais pobre.  
- Weasley, eu sei como você conquistar o Potter. Primeiro, eu vou falar com minha prima Serena, ela vai te ajudar com esses negócios de cabelo, de moda, essas coisas... eu ajudo com regime e exercícios físicos agora, dinheiro eu não sei, mas se ele gostar mesmo de você, não vai se importar com isso.  
- Mas, Malfoy, porque você vai me ajudar com isso? E o que vai querer em troca?  
- Vou ajudar porque eu quero que quando você consiga que o Potter se apaixone, você vai perceber que ele é um idiota e vai dar um fora nele que vai dar fim a esse fã- clube dele. O que eu quero em troca... isso... depois eu resolvo.  
Gina pensou alguns minutos, tudo o que ela queria era conquistar Harry e depois dar um fora nele, por isso aceitou;  
- Tudo bem, Malfoy.  
- Draco.  
- Ahm??  
- Chame de Draco.  
- Ok.. me chame de Gina.  
- Não... vou chamar de Virgínia.  
- Mas como você sabe meu nome?  
- Tchau, Virgínia. Amanhã esteja no campo de quadribol às 21h. Minha prima entrará e contato com você.  
A moça ficou um pouco mais alegre, mas também ficou confusa, não sabia porque Draco a ajudaria e como ele sabia tantas coisas dela, até seu nome certo. Se isso fosse armação ela ia descobrir, mas não custava nada tentar.  
############  
Draco andava pelo jardim do castelo. Estava no sexto ano e sentia-se estranho, não tinha amigos e a garota que gostava estava fora de seu alcance, apesar de ser bonito e cobiçado por muitas garotas ele só queria uma, que o odiava e não suportava ficar perto dele. Por ela, Draco faria tudo, até mesmo deixar de ser um Malfoy, tudo valeria a pena se ele tivesse Virgínia Weasley só para ele.  
Descobriu-se apaixonado no quarto ano, ela tinha crescido e estava linda, embora não fosse o padrão ideal de beleza. Gostava do jeito que ela o enfrentava, quando estava com raiva ficava linda, mas não tanto quando estava alegre, o sorriso dela o contagiava, embora ela nunca tivesse dirigido um sorriso desse para ele. Sempre soube que ela gostava do Potter, mas sabia que ele não se importava com isso e a fazia sofrer.  
Despertou dos pensamentos quando a viu passar por ele correndo, ela estava chorando e isso o deixou preocupado. O rapaz a seguiu e viu que ela estava sentada em um banco e as lágrimas caíam pelo rosto da garota como se há muito tempo elas já queriam cair, a menina soluçava. Ele a observava, esperou se acalmar e foi falar com ela:  
- Weasley, por que você chora?  
A voz saiu fria e arrastada, ele tentou modificá-la, mas não conseguiu.  
- E te interessa, Malfoy?  
_Por que sempre ela tinha que ser rude_  
- Weasley, eu vim na paz, queria manter uma conversa civilizada e você me trata desse jeito. Se por acaso não quer dizer, é só responder educadamente que eu saio.  
- Desculpa, Malfoy. Eu choro porque eu quero morrer, nunca ninguém me percebeu e agora eu descubro que o rapaz que eu gosto está namorando.  
- Nunca ninguém te percebeu? E os seus namorados?  
- Como você sabe?  
_Agora ela descobre, vou fingir que ela não disse nada_  
- E o Potter ele não te percebe porque é um cego, idiota, imbecil.  
- Espera, Malfoy... ele tem razão... ninguém vai me querer eu sendo assim feia, gorda e ainda mais pobre.  
_E ela ainda defende ele. Vou propor isso, mas sei que vou me arrepender, ela vai acabar ficando com ele.__  
_- Weasley, eu sei como você conquistar o Potter. Primeiro, eu vou falar com minha prima Serena, ela vai te ajudar com esses negócios de cabelo, de moda, essas coisas... eu ajudo com regime e exercícios físicos agora, dinheiro eu não sei, mas se ele gostar mesmo de você, não vai se importar com isso.  
- Mas, Malfoy, porque você vai me ajudar com isso? E o que vai querer em troca?  
- Vou ajudar porque eu quero que quando você consiga que o Potter se apaixone, você vai perceber que ele é um idiota e vai dar um fora nele que vai dar fim a esse fã- clube dele. O que eu quero em troca... isso... depois eu resolvo.  
- Tudo bem, Malfoy.  
- Draco.  
- Ahm??  
- Chame de Draco.  
- Ok.. me chame de Gina.  
- Não... vou chamar de Virgínia.  
_De novo quase que estrago tudo. Vou fingir de novo que ela não falou nada_- Mas como você sabe meu nome?  
- Tchau, Virgínia. Amanhã esteja no campo de quadribol às 21h. Minha prima entrará e contato com você.  
E assim saiu, foi para o salão comunal da Sonserina. Estava feliz porque a veria todo dia, mesmo não sabendo nada de exercícios físicos e nem de nutrição, quanto a sua prima isso já estava resolvido. Foi dormir rezando para que a noite do outro dia chegasse, mal podia esperar.


	2. Serena

No dia seguinte, Gina acordou cedo, as suas colegas de dormitório ainda não tinham se levantado e isso era raro. A garota despertou assustada, havia sonhado que Draco Malfoy tinha feito uma proposta a ela e através disso ela finalmente conseguiria o amor de Harry Potter. Aquilo só podia ser sonho, nunca um Malfoy ajudaria um Weasley, mesmo que fosse sob o pretexto de "ver o santinho destruído".

Em meio a esses pensamentos a garota levantou-se e foi até o banheiro fazer sua higiene pessoal. Depois de algum tempo desceu para o salão comunal, foi até a mesa da Grifinória e começou a comer, não estava com muita fome, afinal todo aquele "sonho" tinha tirado o apetite dela. Estava quase se retirando da mesa, quando uma moça de cabelos castanhos claros, olhos verdes, alta, magra e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha veio em direção de Gina e disse:

Olá, você é Virgínia Weasley?

Sim, mas você me conhece?

Não, mas você conhece meu primo. Meu nome é Serena Rimes, sou prima de Draco.

"Oh não, então não foi sonho" pensou Gina. A garota ficou sem reação durante alguns segundos, quando Serena disse:

Bem, Gina, eu vim te procurar porque o Draco disse que você precisa de uma mudança no visual. E se você quer saber minha opinião, precisa mesmo. E não há ninguém melhor do que eu para te ajudar. Próximo Sábado iremos a Hogsmeade para comprar roupas .

Espera, calma, respira 1 2 3... eu não pensava que o Malfoy estava falando a sério e outra, eu não tenho dinheiro para comprar roupas, sabe

Mas eu tenho, Gina.

Mas Serena eu não posso aceitar, eu mal te conheço e você não pode me dar roupas assim.

Virgínia, sou eu que fiquei encarregada de roupas, maquiagem, cabelos e essas coisas, então por favor não se meta no meu trabalho. Enquanto não chega Sábado, nós vamos dar um jeito nesse cabelo, unhas e no uniforme que parece que o dono era muito maior. Então, eu te vejo hoje na hora do almoço na sala abandonada que tem no segundo andar. Tchau.

Gina estava pasma, mas ia aceitar, apesar de achar tudo estranho, um Malfoy fazendo favores assim, nem era natal ainda, valeria o sacrifício se Harry fosse dela no final. Pensando nisso, se levantou da mesa e foi em direção a sua primeira aula, que era Poções, uma "ótima" maneira de se começar o dia.

Draco acordou no dia seguinte de muito bom humor, coisa inédita, ele só acordava querendo matar o primeiro que visse pela frente, mas nesse dia ele seria capaz de beijar o primeiro que visse pela frente, de tanta felicidade que sentia. Começaria as aulas com Gina naquele dia, ou seja, a veria todo dia, mesmo que isso fosse em prol da relação dela com o santo Potter, mas mesmo assim ele ficava feliz só de vê- la.

Tomou banho e foi para o salão comunal, onde viu sua prima Serena sentada em uma poltrona mais afastada, se aproximou da prima e contou tudo o que tinha ocorrido na noite interior e que também nutria sentimentos por Gina, embora já soubesse que ela só tinha olhos para o "menino- que- sobreviveu" e que ele, o "futuro- comensal- da- morte", não tinha chance alguma. Serena resolveu ajudá- lo, afinal o primo era como se fosse um irmão mesmo, eles eram muito unidos e somente ela sabia como o primo era por debaixo daquela máscara de crueldade.

Os dois desceram para o salão principal e os olhos do sonserino foram direto para a mesa da Grifinória, onde já estava a ruiva tomando o café. Serena resolveu que era a hora de agir e separou- se do primo. O rapaz observava tudo de longe e não acreditava comoa ruiva podia ser tão orgulhosa, em não querer aceitar, aliás ela tinha que aceitar, afinal eles já tinham combinado tudo e se Gina podia ser teimosa, Serena era orgulhosa e meia. Viu a prima sair de perto da ruiva e se aproximar dele com um sorriso, dizendo:

- Conseguimos! Apesar de ela não querer que eu compre as roupas por achar que é uma armadilha sua para humilha-la. Eu marquei com ela na hora do almoço, mas não sou eu quem vou, é você.

- Como é que é?

- Você vai e vai dizer a ela que suas intenções são boas. Agora eu já vou, tchau Draco!

E se foi, deixando mais uma pessoa de queixo caído.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: ESTOU TRISTE, NENHUMA REVIEW( EU NÃO SEI ESCREVER ESSE NOME), BEM... SE ANTES TAVA RUIM, AGORA TÁ PIOR..EU CONFESSO...É QUE TÕ MORRENDO DE SONO, MAS EU TINHA QUE ESCREVER ALGUMA COISA, TAVA PERDENDO O FIO DA MEADA( ACHO QUE PERDI MEIXMO)

COMENTEM...MESMO QUE SEJA PARA ME DIZER QUE EU SOU SEM TALENTO.POR FAVOR POR FAVOR POR FAVOR POR FAVOR POR FAVOR!!!!!!!


	3. A vingança não é um prato que se come fr...

A última aula de Gina, pela manhã, era Transfiguração, não era uma das preferidas da garota, ela gostaria de ser auror, por isso se interessava por Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas, assim como o seu grande amor, Harry Potter, tudo o que ela pensava levava a Harry, logo tudo q lembrava Harry também lembrava de Draco, que a lembrava que tinha um encontro com Serena, a prima do loiro. E pensar em todos esses assuntos a fez perder quarenta pontos nas aulas que teve pela manhã ( trinta pontos só nas de Poções).

Faltava meia hora para o encontro, quando a aula terminou. A garota recolheu o material e foi para a sala, chegando na sala, viu que Serena não estava lá, mas sim Draco Malfoy, o qual estava sentado fitando o chão. Nem pensou em nada, foi logo gritando:

Malfoy o que você está fazendo aqui?

O loiro levantou a cabeça e a olhou. A menina nunca tinha percebido o quão bonito ele era, algumas mechas dos cabelos loiros caindo nos olhos (fazia tempo que ele não usava quilos de gel no cabelo?) , a pele muito pálida (parecia que ele tinha morrido há uns dez anos, e tinha esquecido de ir para o enterro) e os olhos acizentados sempre frios, mas que davam um estranho ar de sedução. Estranho mesmo era ela estar pensando assim, desviou o olhar do de Draco, que agora estava próximo a ela, abanando freneticamente a mão perto do rosto da moça, e disse:

Er... ô Malfoy, não enrola, o que você quer aqui?

Weasley, boa tarde para você também! Eu vim avisar dos seus treinos, começam hoje, às 21hs no campo de quadribol.

Eu já sei, mal posso esperar- disse sarcástica- mas você não veio aqui só para dizer isso. Desembucha.

A Serena me disse que você estava com medo de aceitar minha oferta. Por acaso você tem medo de mim, Virgínia?- disse o sonserino se aproximando mais.

Eu, medo de você? É ruim, meu filho!- disse a ruiva se afastando.

Ah, não parece, o que foi? Está pensando que eu sou o futuro comensal da morte que vai te levar para o Lord?- disse Draco, se aproximando mais e mais.

Com certeza. Malfoy, deixa de chegar mais perto.- disse a moça encostando na parede.

Por quê, Weasley? Você quer que só o Potter chegue perto de você?- disse o loiro colado com a ruiva, falando quase num sussurro.

Estavam tão próximos que o contato seria inevitável, Gina o beijava, no começo, com certa relutância, mas depois foi se entregando ao beijo completamente , e quando se afastaram para respirar, a moça não conseguia olhar para o rapaz, e quando ele foi se aproximando de novo ela disse:

Não, Malfoy. Isso não vai se repetir. Eu amo o Harry e você está se aproveitando da situação.

Ok, Weasley. Pode Ter certeza que não acontecerá, e quanto as minhas intenções são duas: a primeira é que eu quero apagar a minha imagem de mau e a segunda é que quero ver o santinho sofrendo um pouco. Fique tranqüila, não vou te matar e nem te levar ao Lord. Esteja no local e hora marcada hoje, Weasley, seja pontual.

Gina tinha notado que as palavras finais de Malfoy eram de raiva e também tinha percebido que ele a beijava com tanta intensidade, até parecia que sentia algo por ela. Mas não podia ser, afinal: **malfoys e weasleys não se dão. **

Masum dia...quem sabe...

Draco estava na aula de Poções e pela primeira vez, nos seis anos que estudava em Hogwarts, Snape teve que tirar pontos dele por Ter errado uma poção, o que era para ficar azul, ficou verde. Tudo isso por causa da ruiva que sempre estava em seus pensamentos e também por causa da prima, que havia marcado um encontro entre ele e sua amada. O garoto não sabia o que fazer, por isso estava tão distraído.

Antes da aula de Poções acabar, ele saiu das masmorras e foi em direção ao local do encontro. Sentou-se e ficou olhando o chão, pensando em como agir, quando alguém entrou. Era ela. Decidiu que não ia falar primeiro, melhor esperar ela falar.

Malfoy, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Sempre rude, quem a visse ontem pensaria que era uma garota frágil. É porque nunca a tinham visto falar comigo. Ela me olha de uma forma diferente, parece que observa cada detalhe do meu rosto. Vou chegar perto, talvez ela acorde.

Er... ô Malfoy, não enrola, o que você quer aqui?

_E fica mais interessante quando se zanga._

Weasley, boa tarde para você também! Eu vim avisar dos seus treinos, começam hoje, às 21hs no campo de quadribol.

_Sim, ela vai acreditar ... pois sim!_

Eu já sei, mal posso esperar- disse sarcástica- mas você não veio aqui só para dizer isso. Desembucha.

É, não mesmo... vou dizer a verdade

A Serena me disse que você estava com medo de aceitar minha oferta. Por acaso você tem medo de mim, Virgínia?- disse o sonserino se aproximando mais.

Se eu me aproximar mais, eu não vou resistir.

Eu, medo de você? É ruim, meu filho!- disse a ruiva se afastando.

_Será que ela tem tanto nojo assim de mim? Porque se afasta tanto?_

Ah, não parece, o que foi? Está pensando que eu sou o futuro comensal da morte que vai te levar para o Lord?- disse Draco, se aproximando mais e mais.

Com certeza. Malfoy, deixa de chegar mais perto.- disse a moça encostando na parede.

Por quê, Weasley? Você quer que só o Potter chegue perto de você?- disse o loiro colado com a ruiva, falando quase num sussurro.

Não podia mais evitar. Quando os lábios se tocaram ele sabia que podia expressar todo o sentimento que tinha guardado, não podia mais aguentar, mesmo que depois ela o matasse. Ele morreria feliz. Depois de se afastarem, ele achou que como ela tinha correspondido ao beijo, poderia fazer de novo, mas se enganou. E isso o feriu, mais do que tudo.

Não, Malfoy. Isso não vai se repetir. Eu amo o Harry e você está se aproveitando da situação.

Sempre, o maldito Potter pra me atrapalhar.

Ok, Weasley. Pode Ter certeza que não acontecerá, e quanto as minhas intenções são duas: a primeira é que eu quero apagar a minha imagem de mau e a Segunda é que quero ver o santinho sofrendo um pouco. Fique tranqüila, não vou te matar e nem te levar ao Lord. Esteja no local e hora marcada hoje, Weasley, seja pontual.

Se ela não queria mais, não seria ele que a forçaria. Mas um dia ela ainda ia querer o beijo dele e ele ia se recusar. E a vingança começaria no pequeno treino de mais tarde.

Faltava cinco minutos para as nove horas da noite, quando Gina saiu do dormitório feminino da Grifinória vestindo a capa de invisibilidade de Harry. Tinha pensado em não ir ao treino com Malfoy, ele poderia tentar beijá-la de novo, e esse medo não era por que ela tinha odiado o beijo, muito pelo contrário, ela adorou ser beijada daquela forma apaixonada e se acontecesse de novo, poderia não resistir. Só decidiu ir por causa de Harry, faria tudo por ele, até aturar o Malfoy.

Chegou no campo de quadribol e avistou uma cabeleireira loira, era o sonserino, que estava sentado nas arquibancadas com sua vassoura Nimbus 2001 ao lado. Percebendo a presença da ruiva, se levantou e foi até ela, quando estava numa distância que dava para ouvi-lo, falou:

Weasley, dez minutos atrasada. Mais um atraso e eu tiro pontos da Grifinória.

Ok, Malfoy, vamos logo começar com isso.

Certo, Virgínia, cadê sua vassoura?

Vassoura pra quê?

Você acha que nós estamos fazendo o quê aqui? Por acaso, vamos observar as estrelas? Não, Weasley, isso é um treino, sabe. E o quê a gente treina???

Vai pro inferno, imbecil. Você devia Ter dito que era pra trazer a vassoura, agora eu não vou voltar para buscar.

Weasley, cada vez você me impressiona mais. Além de treinos, também você precisa de aula de Feitiços. Tem um feitiço que faz a vassoura parar na sua mão, mas eu não vou dizer qual é. – disse Draco sentando-se na arquibancada.

Gina ficou pensando no quão idiota aquele menino era. Ela nunca gostara de feitiços, sabia que era importante, mas odiava a matéria. Pensou em Harry, e se lembrou da luta dele com os dragões,então com um sorriso de triunfo, ela disse:

Accio Comet! - dizendo isso, a vassoura foi parar na mão de Gina.

Muito bem, Weasley.- disse Draco com um sorriso de desdém. Agora você vai ficar voando em volta do campo durante dez minutos. E não faça essa cara, que isso é só o aquecimento. E também lembre a Serena de incluir uma vassoura nova, nas compras de Sábado. Por Merlim, uma Comet!

E a garota foi quando o loiro apitou. Estava odiando aquilo, e o pior ainda nem tinha começado. Terminou o aquecimento e esperou as ordens do treinador:

Weasley, essa foi fácil, hein? Agora, eu vou soltar o pomo e...

Soltar o pomo? Onde foi que tu roubou esse pomo?

Eu não preciso roubar nada, assim como certas pessoas. Eu sou o capitão da sonserina e disse q hoje tinha treino.

Tá, solta logo o pomo.

Espera.. então, você tem que pegar o pomo em dez minutos também, só que vai Ter a simpática companhia de um balaço.

Você quer é me matar mesmo, Malfoy

Não, a diversão é só depois. Agora vai!

A ruiva foi novamente, mas quando ela ia se aproximando do pomo o balaço atingiu a vassoura dela e a fez cair. Ela achava que ia morrer, afinal a altura era muito grande, mas quando o chão estava bem próximo, Draco a segurou . Ele a sentou de frente para ele na Nimbus 2001, e ela para se segurar, agarrou o pescoço do loiro e encostou a cabeça no ombro do garoto. Era bom estar sentindo as mãos dele em volta da sua cintura, mesmo que fosse para segurar a vassoura. Chegaram no chão e a ruiva não queria soltar o pescoço do loiro, o cheiro dele era inebriante, cheiro de gotas de orvalho. Soltou o garoto depois dele começar a falar:

Virgínia, eu sei que sou gostoso, cheiroso e tudo o mais, mas eu tenho que recolher o pomo e o balaço.

Imbecil... – disse Gina num sussurro

Depois de guardar o balaço e o pomo, Draco disse:

Vamos continuar o treino. Como sua vassoura já era e também já foi tarde, vamos no método tradicional. Eu quero cinqüenta flexões em cinco minutos.

Você é um maníaco. Tá doido?

Ok, então seis minutos! Agora! E depois das flexões eu quero cinqüenta abdominais em cinco minutos.

Psicopata.

Como você quer emagrecer???

Eu não estou tão gorda assim, Malfoy. Nem vem, o máximo que eu tenho que perder são quatro quilos. Você quer é vingança, pelo que aconteceu hoje a tarde. Um Malfoy não sabe ouvir não.

Weasley, não me faça agir de uma forma grosseira.

Ah, o Malfoy cavalheiro??? Desde quando?????

Draco agora estava bem perto de Gina, podiam sentir a respiração descompassada do outro e o garoto se aproximava mais, até chegar no ouvido de Gina, o que fez ela estremecer, e o que era pra ser um sussurro, foi um grito:

AGORA WEASLEY.

E assim foi a noite toda. Malfoy realmente se vingou, a menina voltou para o dormitório quase arrastada. Deitou-se na cama e dormiu como uma pedra.

Draco andava de um lado para outro no dormitório masculino da Sonserina, não sabia se devia ir ou não ao treino, o beijo ocorrido à tarde ainda estava muito vivo na cabeça dele, e a forma como Gina o tratara também. E o pior de tudo é que ele não conseguia odiá-la, por mais que ela agisse daquela forma, ele sabia que o beijo também foi bom para a garota e que a ruiva nunca o trataria daquele jeito se ela soubesse dos sentimentos dele.

Decidiu ir para o treino, nem sabia direito o que fazer, talvez mandá-la dar várias voltas pelo campo. Chegou no campo e não a viu, sentou-se nas arquibancadas e ficou esperando-a, embora achasse que ela não ia aparecer. O relógio marcava nove horas e dez minutos quando a garota chegou, e Draco ao olhar para ela teve certeza que poderia fazê- la sofrer um pouco nesse primeiro treino.

Weasley, dez minutos atrasada. Mais um atraso e eu tiro pontos da Grifinória.

Ok, Malfoy, vamos logo começar com isso.

Certo, Virgínia, cadê sua vassoura?

Vassoura pra quê?

Você acha que nós estamos fazendo o quê aqui? Por acaso, vamos observar as estrelas? Não, Weasley, isso é um treino, sabe. E o quê a gente treina???

Se bem que observar as estrelas com você seria muito bom.

Vai pro inferno, imbecil. Você devia Ter dito que era pra trazer a vassoura, agora eu não vou voltar para buscar.

Cada vez mais ignorante, mesmo que seja difícil eu tenho que insultar sua inteligência.

Weasley, cada vez você me impressiona mais. Além de treinos, também você precisa de aula de Feitiços. Tem um feitiço que faz a vassoura parar na sua mão, mas eu não vou dizer qual é.

O rapaz sentou-se na arquibancada e ficou olhando-a pelo canto do olho. Pela cara ela devia estar lembrando do santinho que sobreviveu. Logo depois, a garota falou:

Accio Comet! - dizendo isso, a vassoura foi parar na mão de Gina.

Muito bem, Weasley.- disse Draco com um sorriso de desdém. Agora você vai ficar voando em volta do campo durante dez minutos. E não faça essa cara, que isso é só o aquecimento. E também lembre a Serena de incluir uma vassoura nova, nas compras de Sábado. Por Merlim, uma Comet!

Ele viu a garota subir e mesmo a vassoura não sendo das melhores, ela conseguir fazer tudo no tempo certo. Então, Draco falou:

Weasley, essa foi fácil, hein? Agora, eu vou soltar o pomo e...

Soltar o pomo? Onde foi que tu roubou esse pomo?

Eu não preciso roubar nada, assim como certas pessoas. Eu sou o capitão da sonserina e disse q hoje tinha treino.

Tá, solta logo o pomo.

Espera.. então, você tem que pegar o pomo em dez minutos também, só que vai Ter a simpática companhia de um balaço.

Você quer é me matar mesmo, Malfoy

Não, a diversão é só depois. Agora vai!

Draco também subiu e ficou observando-a de perto, não queria que ela se machucasse ou até mesmo morresse. Viu o balaço atingir a vassoura dela e a ruiva caindo, saiu o mais rápido que pôde e conseguiu alcançá-la antes que atingisse o chão. Sentou a garota de frente para ele e surpreendeu- se quando ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Era bom estar assim com ela, não queria soltá-la, ou não queria que ela o soltasse, mas lembrou do beijo , afastou-a e disse:

Virgínia, eu sei que sou gostoso, cheiroso e tudo o mais, mas eu tenho que recolher o pomo e o balaço.

Imbecil... – disse Gina num sussurro

Eu sei que sou imbecil, o mais perfeito imbecil por te deixar assim.

Depois de guardar o balaço e o pomo, Draco disse:

Vamos continuar o treino. Como sua vassoura já era e também já foi tarde, vamos no método tradicional. Eu quero cinqüenta flexões em cinco minutos.

Você é um maníaco. Tá doido?

Ok, então seis minutos! Agora! E depois das flexões eu quero cinqüenta abdominais em cinco minutos.

Psicopata.

Como você quer emagrecer???

Eu não estou tão gorda assim, Malfoy. Nem vem, o máximo que eu tenho que perder são quatro quilos. Você quer é vingança, pelo que aconteceu hoje a tarde. Um Malfoy não sabe ouvir não.

Weasley, não me faça agir de uma forma grosseira.

Ah, o Malfoy cavalheiro??? Desde quando?????

Draco foi chegando mais perto, queria saber se tão próximos assim ela sentiria algo, mas ela não reagia, parecia que gostaria de ele estar mais junto. Quando estava bem junto, a ponto de ouvir a respiração descompassada da garota, ela fechou os olhos. E ele viu a chance da vingança ser mais perfeita ainda. Inclinou a cabeça e gritou no ouvido da ruiva:

AGORA WEASLEY.

Ao terminar o treino, Malfoy, de uma certa forma, estava satisfeito, tinha se vingado e também tinha a certeza que o acontecimento de mais cedo tinha afetado Gina de alguma forma. Mal podia esperar pelo próximo treino, não seria tão rígido, afinal não tinha mais motivos. Voltou para o dormitório masculino da Sonserina com um sorriso nos lábios. Deitou-se e dormiu como um anjo.

**N/A**: Gente, que capítulo grande! Mas sinceramente, eu não tô achando ele bom... Tenho fé no céu que o próximo será melhor!

Ellen-Potter: Cê acha msm que tem futuro??? Brigada!!!! Continua lendo minhas ficssss!!! Bjos!!!

Dark Angel Malfoy: As transformações dela será no próximo capítulo.heehe... Continua lendo! Bjoss!

Lucy Holmes: Cê acha msm??? Heheehehhe...Brigada, snif... mas não sei depois desse capítulo. Comenta! Bjos!!!

Lullaby Night: Comenta esse capítulo, espero que você mantenha a msm opinião! Hehehe!! Continua lendo! Bjs

Dea Snape: é, mas até que agora tem reviews ou sei lah o q... msm assim, continua comentando, comentários a mais nunca fazem mal a saúde...heehehe Bjos!

LobinhaLi: Brigada por ler minhas fics! Bjos1!! (Continua lendo e comentando)

Nahemwe: Ihhhh... maix o final tá longeeeeee...heehehehhe... mta água vai rolar.... mas espero que melhore a história, daqui pra la! Bjos! Comenta sempre!

Gente, eskeci de alguém???? Tomara que não, eu fico tão feliz quando vejo que tem comentário, que não posso esquecer de ngm!!!!! Espero que gostem.... e comentem.... Bjosssss!!!!

Pra qm quiser: msn: 


	4. Assumindo sentimentos Gina

Um mês passou e Gina dava graças aos céus por não Ter que ver a cara de Malfoy e nem Ter que ir ao treino dele naquele dia. Pelo menos assim ela pensava, mas bem lá no fundo ela já tinha se acostumado com aquilo. Ver o loiro todo dia e agüentar suas piadinhas já tinham virado rotina. Era Sábado, o dia do passeio à Hogsmeade, ela e Serena iam às compras. A "transformação" aconteceria a poucas horas e a garota estava insegura. Não sabia se aquilo iria dar certo, ela não era feia e nem muito gorda (porque com aqueles treinos do Malfoy ela não tinha como engordar, ficava tão doída que não tinha coragem de comer), e Harry sempre a viu como uma irmã mais nova, além do mais o garoto tinha namorada.

Em meio a esses pensamentos decidiu ir, não custava nada tentar. Saiu da cama e foi tomar banho, logo depois desceu para o Salão Principal para tomar seu café da manhã. Sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória e deu uma olhada pelas outras mesas, parando na mesa da Sonserina, onde estava um certo loiro. Draco Malfoy. O garoto olhava desanimado para o prato a sua frente enquanto uma Pansy falava sem parar perto dele. De repente, o rapaz tira os olhos do prato e fixou o olhar em Gina por algum tempo. Parecia que ele a odiava com todas as suas forças, e isso a deixava triste. E mais de repente do que antes, ele puxa Pansy para si e a beija, mas não tira o olhar de Gina, e depois de alguns minutos nisso, solta a buldogue (n/a: ops) e sai do Salão Principal como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A ruiva fica chocada, não sabia porque ele tinha feito aquilo. Se era para deixar ela com ciúmes, conseguiu. E isso era ridículo, ela sempre foi apaixonada por Harry Potter, estaria totalmente errado estar apaixonado por Draco Malfoy. Não sabia o que fazer, quando sentiu uma mão no ombro e olha para trás. Era Serena. A loira diz:

--Gina, você está bem?

--Estou sim, por que?

--Por nada. Então, vamos?

--Pra onde?

--Oras, para Hogsmeade, já estamos atrasadas.

--Vamos sim.

E foram. Chegando lá, as garotas se dirigiram a lojas de roupas e a ruiva já estava cansada de experimentar tantas peças, também se preocupava com o preço, elas não eram nada baratas. Depois das roupas, foram para os calçados e quando iam passando por uma loja de esportes, Serena disse:

--Gina, o Draco me disse que você não tem mais sua vassoura e que eu comprasse outra quando você viesse.

--É, mas não precisa, Serena.

--Precisa sim, ainda mais tendo sido culpa do Draco você Ter perdido a sua.

--Culpa dele?

--Sim, ele disse que sim e vamos logo comprar. Pode ser uma Nimbus mesmo?

--Claaaro que pode. A minha era uma Comet.

Gina estava confusa, mais do que ficou no café da manhã, primeiro ele beijava a buldogue e ficava olhando para ela (durante o ato) e depois um Malfoy assumindo a culpa de algo? E se lembrar de uma coisa acontecida a um certo tempo, que ela nem se lembrava mais. Isso era muito estranho, ou ele era louco ou ele sentia algo por ela, mas a Segunda opção era impossível, era mais fácil ser a primeira. Sim, era a primeira, claro.

Depois de Ter comprado tudo, as duas voltaram para Hogwarts. A ruiva entrou sorrateiramente no salão comunal grifinório, nem precisava disso, afinal ninguém a notava. Entrou no quarto das garotas e foi para o banheiro. Agora começava mesmo a transformação. Ela tinha alguma noção de como fazer, Serena tinha dito a ela e dado algumas revistas. Primeiro cortaria os cabelos em camadas e atrás em V, depois ia fazer que eles ficassem lisos (isso ela faria com ajuda de uma poção) e por fim mudaria a cor deles, iam ficar cor de chocolate.

Depois de algumas horas a garota terminou tudo, além do cabelo cuidou das unhas, fez que elas ficassem grandes e pintou de um rosa bem claro. Vestiu uma das roupas novas e desceu para o jantar, no salão comunal da Grifinória todos ficaram surpresos com a mudança da garota. Não parecia nem de longe a mesma, e isso deixava Gina muito feliz. Quando já estava perto de sair do salão, seu irmão, Rony falou:

--VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY , O QUE É ISSO?????- ele disse aos berros

-- Sou eu, oras...- disse a garota com toda a calma do mundo

--COMO ASSIM??? VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA??? MUDOU A COR DO CABELO! E ESSA MAQUIAGEM???? E ESSA ROUPA CURTA??? VOLTE JÁ PARA O SEU QUARTO E MUDE DE ROUPA !

Sonho teu, Ronald. Você vai Ter que se conformar, dessa vez você não vai ser obedecido. A sua irmãzinha que sempre tinha medo de você morreu, você está olhando para uma nova Virgínia e nem ouse contar ao papai e a mamãe, deixe de ser fifi , amanhã mesmo eu vou escrever para eles. E quer saber? TCHAU! – disse isso e saiu.

Foi para o salão Principal e reação dos presentes foi a mesma, espanto. A garota estava muito diferente, estava simplesmente linda. Sentou-se à mesa grifinória e comeu, aqueles olhares já estavam incomodando um pouco. Terminou de jantar e saiu do salão, quando sentiu um peso no ombro. Olhou para o dono da mão e era Harry.

O garoto disse:

--Oi Gina, tudo bem?

--Tudo, Harry e você?- por mais incrível que fosse, ela não estava nervoa

--"timo. Hm.. bem, o que houve com você?

--Como assim?

--Por que você fez isso?

--Eu fiz porque eu quis e não é da sua conta. Quem você pensa que é?- ela estava começando a ficar nervosa

--Calma, Gina... é que sei lá, você não acha que ficou vulgar?

--VULGAR???? Olha aqui, Potter, vulgar é aquela sua namorada e os seus casos. Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida, eu sou livre, você não é nada meu para opinar na minha vida e mesmo se fosse não mandaria. – disse Gina gritando. Sim, ela tinha perdido a paciência

--Espera, desculpa, é que tão dizendo que você fez isso por mim e olha, não tem nada a ver, eu já tenho namorada e você é a irmã do meu melhor amigo...e...

--Potter, quem te disse isso?

--Foi o Rony, mas..

--O Rony é um idiota, assim como você. Claro que eu não fiz isso por você. Meu Merlim, você se acha muita coisa para pensar que isso tudo é por sua causa. Sonha, Potter. Eu faço o que é bom para mim e vê se me esquece- disse Gina gritando e saindo.

Não foi para o dormitório feminino, queria ficar sozinha, por isso foi para a árvore que sempre ia quando estava triste. Começou a chorar, não acreditava naquilo, sempre pensou que se mudasse ele ia ficar com ela, mas estava errada. Também não chorava mais por isso, já havia notado que o garoto só tinha olhos para Cho Chang. Estava triste porque sempre ligavam o nome dela ao do Potter. Ele era um idiota.Chorava e chorava sem parar, e mais uma vez sentiu um peso no ombro. Não olhou para o dono da mão, apenas se afastou e disse:

--Sai, Potter, eu não quero falar contigo.

--Assim você me humilha.- disse uma voz arrastada

Ela olhou e o viu: era Draco Malfoy.

--O que você quer, Malfoy?

--Quero saber o que houve com voc

--Não houve nada. Agora saia.

--E porque você está assim? Virgínia, sua voz pôde ser ouvida a uns 100kms de distância.

--Então se você sabe, porque pergunta?

--Não sei. Foi o "santo", né?

--Foi sim. Essa transformação não deu em nada. Ele disse que gostava de mim do outro jeito. E nem estou afim de saber qual o jeito que ele gosta em mim. Só sei dizer que ele é um idiota.

--Porque ele é um imbecil

--Não é não

--E você ainda defende ele?

--Não, mas sei lá. Porque você ME defende?

--Eu não estou te defendendo...

--Não????? E porque assumiu a culpa daquele dia no treino e agora toma as minhas dores. O que foi Malfoy? – disse Gina se aproximando dele- E porque beijou a buldogue hoje e ficou me olhando?- disse Gina se aproximando mais ficando com o nariz encostado no dele. – Qual o seu problema ?- disse num sussurro.

--O meu problema é você- disse Draco num sussurro e depois, sem agüentar mais, beijou a garota.

O beijo era intenso, parecia que os dois queriam aquilo há muito tempo, e Gina não queria sair dali nunca. Sentia-se protegida com aqueles braços fortes envolvendo sua cintura. Alguns minutos depois o beijo acabou, afinal tinham que respirar um pouco. Mas a garota continuava envolta nos braços do loiro, ela não queria que ele a deixasse nunca, e assim o fez. Tinha certeza que agora o "menino- que –sobreviveu" era uma parte da sua vida a ser esquecida. Passado um tempo, o loiro falou:

--Virgínia, você ainda quer saber meu problema?

--Quero, Draco.

--Pois bem, vamos sentar ali.

Foram para debaixo da árvore e sentaram, então Draco falou:

--Quando eu disse que meu problema é você, e não estava brincando. Desde o meu quarto ano que eu venho te notando, você não é igual as outras que eu já tive. Você é doce, sincera, leal, mesmo sendo pobre, não é interesseira e foi por isso que eu me apaixonei. Sim, apaixonado, quem diria que você ia ver um Malfoy assim, mas é a verdade. Eu nunca tive esperanças, até porque nossas famílias se odeiam, e também pelo maldito do Potter, que sempre estraga minha vida. E quando eu te vi naquele dia, queria ajudar, acabar com essa fama de mau logo com a pessoa que mais me odeia seria ótimo. Mesmo que depois eu te visse por ai com o santo, valeria. Você estava feliz e isso que importa pra mim. Naquele dia quando a gente se beijou, e você disse que o amava eu fiquei com raiva e queria me vingar. Hoje eu fiz aquilo com a Pansy pra te deixar balançada, ou pra ver se te esquecia. Mas quando vi aquele imbecil te dizendo aquelas asneiras, eu quase mato o safado, mas resolvi te seguir, você precisava de alguém, mesmo que eu não fosse o mais indicado.

--Meu Deus. E porque você não disse isso antes? Afinal, já faz um mês que estamos nos falando.

--É, mas eu não tive coragem. Isso é difícil de fazer, infelizmente eu ainda sou um Malfoy. E não precisa você dizer que sente o mesmo que eu, sei que não.

--Como assim, você sabe?

--Eu sei, aquele imbecil, você gosta dele

--Quem disse?

--Então quer dizer que não? Então por que você chorava?

--Porque ele me chamou de vulgar, e eu não sou isso.

--E por que você fez a transformação?

--Pra me sentir bem, o Harry já deixou de ocupar meus pensamentos.

--Sei.

--Meus pensamentos agora são ocupados por um loiro, alto, forte, de olhos acizentados..

--Não diga?

--Digo e digo mais.

--O quê?

--Isso.

E Gina o beijou. Draco estava sem reação nenhuma e Gina não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo. Parecia que a transformação também tinha ocorrido em sua cabeça, de fraca e tímida, ela tinha se tornado forte e desinibida. Mas ela estava enganada. Ela sempre tinha sido assim, só precisava de uma forcinha.

Continuaram conversando e depois resolveram ir para os dormitórios. Não assumiram compromisso, ainda era muito cedo, e isso poderia acabar com a "magia" do momento.

**N/A: Sim, eu sei que isso está acontecendo cedo, o problema é que eu perdi o fio da meada. Mas muita água ainda vai rolar, eles não vão ficar assim a fic toda, ainda tem o Tio Lúcio e uma garota que não é a Pansy, vai se oferecer para o Draco. E não, a Gina não vai ficar em momento nenhum com o Tio Harry, talvez ela tente ficar com outro, mas não o Harry.**

Gente, brigada a todo mundo que me manda reviews, mandem mais, porque se não mandarem eu não atualizo mais. HUNF

**Meu msn, pra qm quiser me chamar de feia por lá é cavaleira de fenix hotmail. com**

**Intééé!**


	5. Revelando SentimentosDraco

Um mês tinha passado e Draco não agüentava mais aquela situação, estar sempre com Gina e nunca podia assumir os sentimentos dele, tinha que tratá-la com desprezo e se odiava por isso. Era um dia de Sábado, o dia do passeio a Hogsmeade, e também era o dia em que Gina ia às compras com Serena para fazer sua transformação, possivelmente seria o dia em que o "cicatriz" ia ficar com Gina, e aquilo doía em Draco.

Acordou mais mau- humorado do que nunca, o primeiro que o importunasse era capaz de levar um AVADA. Levantou-se da cama e foi tomar banho, bem demorado e depois desceu para o Salão Principal, era muito cedo e quase não tinha ninguém no local. Sentou-se à mesa sonserina e serviu-se, mas não estava com fome. Fitou por uns instantes seu prato, quando uma voz estridente disse no seu ouvido:

--Draquinhoooooooooooooo – disse, aos berros, Pansy Parkinson toda feliz, parecia que o Natal tinha chegado mais cedo.

-- Oi Pansy, não grite, porque eu não sou surdo.

-- Ah, Draquinho, por que você está assim? O que te fizeram?

--Você chegou esse é meu problema.

--Ah, não diz isso, deixa eu te contar sobre o meu passeio ontem com a Mila. Foi assim...

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça e continuou fitando o prato à sua frente, enquanto Pansy falava e falava suas futilidades rotineiras, sentiu que estava sendo observado, e de súbito levantou a cabeça. Era Gina que mantinha os olhos parados sobre ele. Ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos e depois o loiro teve a brilhante idéia de calar a boca de Pansy, e ia fazer isso de um jeito especial. Puxou a buldogue para si e a beijou, apesar de sentir nojo da garota, mas queria fazer aquilo para provocar Gina e calar a boca de Pansy.

Ficou satisfeito ao ver que conseguiu seus objetivos, viu que a ruiva estava perplexa, não sabia para onde olhar, então largou Pansy e saiu do salão realizado. Aquele dia prometia.

Foi para Hogsmeade e passeou pelo povoado, atormentou alguns alunos do terceiro ano, e depois foi tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. Estava muito nervoso, queria saber o resultado da transformação de Gina e a reação de Potter ao vê-la. Deu graças aos céus quando chegou a hora de ir embora, estava mais perto do que longe. Voltou para o castelo e foi para o seu dormitório, sempre ignorando Parkinson que parecia adivinhar onde ele estava. Esperou pela hora do jantar, e foi para o Salão Principal, sentou-se à mesa da Sonserina e passou os olhos pela mesa grifinória, nada da ruiva. Serviu-se e comeu um pouco, quando viu que todos no Salão estavam calados, perplexos, olhavam para a porta e ele jurava que lá estava Voldemort em pessoa, mas não era. A pessoa não parecia nada com um cadáver em estado de putrefação, pelo contrário, era uma linda mulher de cabelos cor de chocolate, cortados em duas camadas, vestia uma saia jeans até o joelho e uma baby luck (n/a: disfarça que eu não entendo de moda...heehe), a roupa parecia simples, mas caía muito bem na garota. Definitivamente não parecia a Gina de antes, a menina além de estar muito bonita, também mostrava um certo ar de segurança e sustentava um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Com a entrada da ex- ruiva, o loiro tinha esquecido de comer, não sentia mais fome. Só queria observá-la. Ao ver que a garota se levantava para sair do salão, Draco a seguiu e viu toda cena entre ela e Harry Potter. E não poderia estar mais feliz, embora aquilo tivesse afetado à ruiva, ele agora tinha uma pontinha de esperança. Afastou a idéia de ir socar o cicatriz, ele faria isso depois. Continuou seguindo a garota e a encontrou chorando perto da árvore do lago, aproximou-se e tocou-a no braço. Ela disse:

--Sai, Potter, eu não quero falar contigo.

--Assim você me humilha.- disse uma voz arrastada

Ela se virou e parecia sentir ódio por ele estar ali.

--O que você quer, Malfoy?

--Quero saber o que houve com você

--Não houve nada. Agora saia.

--E porque você está assim? Virgínia, sua voz pôde ser ouvida a uns 100kms de distância.

--Então se você sabe, porque pergunta?

--Não sei. Foi o "santo", né?

--Foi sim. Essa transformação não deu em nada. Ele disse que gostava de mim do outro jeito. E nem estou afim de saber qual o jeito que ele gosta em mim. Só sei dizer que ele é um idiota.

--Porque ele é um imbecil

--Não é não

--E você ainda defende ele?

--Não, mas sei lá. Porque você ME defende?

--Eu não estou te defendendo...

--Não????? E porque assumiu a culpa daquele dia no treino e agora toma as minhas dores. O que foi Malfoy? – disse Gina se aproximando dele- E porque beijou a buldogue hoje e ficou me olhando?- disse Gina se aproximando mais ficando com o nariz encostado no dele. – Qual o seu problema ?- disse num sussurro.

--O meu problema é você- disse Draco num sussurro e depois, sem agüentar mais, beijou a garota.

O beijo era intenso, e Draco desejava aquilo há muito tempo, não queria soltá-la, parecia que precisava dela para sobreviver. Sentia-se correspondido, ele sentia que ela também desejava aquilo há tempos e podia o mundo acabar, portanto que eles continuassem daquele jeito.. Alguns minutos depois o beijo acabou, afinal tinham que respirar um pouco. Tinha medo de soltá-la e ela falar o mesmo da outra vez, mas dessa vez ele não deixaria ela escapar. Depois de ficarem se encarando, ele disse:

--Virgínia, você ainda quer saber meu problema?

--Quero, Draco.

--Pois bem, vamos sentar ali.

Foram para debaixo da árvore e sentaram, então Draco falou:

--Quando eu disse que meu problema é você, e não estava brincando. Desde o meu quarto ano que eu venho te notando, você não é igual as outras que eu já tive. Você é doce, sincera, leal, mesmo sendo pobre, não é interesseira e foi por isso que eu me apaixonei. Sim, apaixonado, quem diria que você ia ver um Malfoy assim, mas é a verdade. Eu nunca tive esperanças, até porque nossas famílias se odeiam, e também pelo maldito do Potter, que sempre estraga minha vida. E quando eu te vi naquele dia, queria ajudar, acabar com essa fama de mau logo com a pessoa que mais me odeia seria ótimo. Mesmo que depois eu te visse por ai com o santo, valeria. Você estava feliz e isso que importa pra mim. Naquele dia quando a gente se beijou, e você disse que o amava eu fiquei com raiva e queria me vingar. Hoje eu fiz aquilo com a Pansy pra te deixar balançada, ou pra ver se te esquecia. Mas quando vi aquele imbecil te dizendo aquelas asneiras, eu quase mato o safado, mas resolvi te seguir, você precisava de alguém, mesmo que eu não fosse o mais indicado.

--Meu Deus. E porque você não disse isso antes? Afinal, já faz um mês que estamos nos falando.

--É, mas eu não tive coragem. Isso é difícil de fazer, infelizmente eu ainda sou um Malfoy. E não precisa você dizer que sente o mesmo que eu, sei que não.

--Como assim, você sabe?

--Eu sei, aquele imbecil, você gosta dele

--Quem disse?

--Então quer dizer que não? Então por que você chorava?

--Porque ele me chamou de vulgar, e eu não sou isso.

--E por que você fez a transformação?

--Pra me sentir bem, o Harry já deixou de ocupar meus pensamentos.

--Sei.

--Meus pensamentos agora são ocupados por um loiro, alto, forte, de olhos acizentados..

--Não diga?

--Digo e digo mais.

--O quê?

--Isso.

E Gina o beijou. Draco estava sem reação nenhuma, a única pessoa que tinha feito isso com ele foi Pansy e não era igual aquilo, o beijo da ruiva era tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão intenso. Se antes tinha alguma dúvida de seu sentimento por Gina, agora tinha certeza, ela era tudo o que ele precisava e não importava as famílias serem rivais, ele renegaria sua família se preciso, mas ainda era cedo, queria conquistá-la e depois assumiria um compromisso com ela. Voltou para o dormitório quase que inconscientemente, aquele dia parecia um sonho, e temia que ele virasse pesadelo.

N/A: Foi mal, eu esqueci de incluir essa parte no outro capítulo... hauahauahaua...Gentem, desculpa, viu! E manda reviews, senao eu não atualizo mais...HUMPF

Bjos e Obrigada para quem mandou reviews! Eu fico tão filix!!!!!!

Intehhhhh!!!!


	6. Quando tudo acaba

Desde aquele dia em que os dois se beijaram , que eles não deixaram de se encontrar, sempre se viam numa sala abandonada do terceiro andar. Esperavam que todos os alunos fossem para suas respectivas salas comunais, para irem ao encontro.

Gina não sabia como podia sentir tanta felicidade ao lado do seu inimigo, e isso era tão absurdo, mas ela não tentava pensar nisso. Queria ser apenas ela, sem o sobrenome para atrapalhar, queria viver aquele momento. O loiro sabia ser com ela uma pessoa totalmente diferente do que costumava ser, era gentil e engraçado, e seus olhos não eram mais frios, ele sempre a olhava com ternura. A garota não entendia o porquê dele não querer algo mais sério, talvez ele a quisesse só como um passatempo e isso a entristecia, mas procurava não pensar nessas coisas, apenas queria viver aquilo.

Estava saindo distraída da aula de Feitiços, não pensava mais em nada, a não ser em Draco Malfoy, mas foi despertada dos pensamentos quando sentiu uma mão a puxar e outra mão tampar sua boca. Tremeu. Sabia que não era o loiro, mas de uma coisa ela sabia, que esse alguém tinha muita força. O "agressor" a puxou para uma sala abandonada, fechou a porta e soltou a menina. Depois a ruiva ouviu o indivíduo falar "_Lumus_" e o reconheceu. Usava óculos redondos, cabelos arrepiados e olhos verde esmeralda. Era Harry Potter. E como ela o odiava mais ainda por Ter feito isso.

-- Gina, eu quero falar com você.

-- Que pena, porque eu não quero falar com você. Merlim, como você é imbecil, me dar um susto desses? Ficou louco?

-- Espera, se acalma. É que foi a única maneira que vi para fazer você falar comigo.

-- Fala logo, estrupício

--Gina, é que eu terminei meu namoro com a Cho.

-- E?

-- E o quê?

--E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

--Ora, Gina, eu sei muito bem que você me ama. E eu descobri que também te amo. Agora eu sou livre e nós podemos ficar juntos.- disse Harry se aproximando

--Você chegou atrasado. Eu gostava de você, mas quando eu descobri que você é um idiota, a ilusão acabou. E pode ficar longe de mim.- disse Gina tentando se afastar, mas era tarde, Harry a encurralou.

--Não resiste, Gina, eu sei que você também quer.- disse Harry, com o corpo colado ao da garota.

E sem aviso algum, o moreno a beijou. O beijo era grotesco e esfomeado e Gina não correspondia, tentava se soltar, mas o rapaz a segurava com muita força. Parecia um animal no cio. E a garota gritava e chorava ao mesmo tempo, não acreditava naquilo, sempre achou que ele fosse um cavalheiro, mas ele era um perfeito animal, até o animal seria mais carinhoso que ele.

De repente, a porta da sala foi aberta e alguém tinha pulado no pescoço de Harry, e esse alguém batia descontroladamente no outro. Viu uma cabeleira loira e reconheceu Draco, ele estava furioso. Decidiu tirar o loiro dali, reuniu todas as forças que restavam e puxou o loiro de cima de Harry, o qual parecia que tinha sido atropelado por um trator, estava inconsciente. Os dois saíram e alguns segundos depois, Gina sentiu os braços fortes do loiro a envolverem. E ela deixou as lágrimas rolarem por algum tempo.

Depois, mais calma, Draco disse:

--Virgínia, o que houve lá?

--Aquele idiota do Potter me atacou quando eu estava saindo da aula de Feitiços, me levou para aquela sala e disse que tinha acabado o namoro com a Chang. E disse mais, disse que agora poderíamos ficar juntos.

--E o que você disse?

--Que eu não tinha nada a ver com isso. Eu acho que ele pirou de vez, ele vive me perseguindo

-- Eu juro que mato esse safado.

--Não, nem vale a pena sujar as mãos com ele. Eu não sei como um dia eu fui apaixonada por ele.

--Nem eu...

--Aham... Draco, o que você está fazendo por aqui a essa hora? Se não me engano, sua sala fica para lá- disse apontando para o lado oposto.

--Ah, eu estava te procurando...

--É?- disse Gina se aproximando, já estavam próximos, mas ficaram com os corpos colados.- E pra fazer o quê?

--Isso.

E Draco a beijou, e ela tinha certeza que se havia uma mera lembrança de ser apaixonada por Potter ela tinha acabado naquele minuto. Eles estavam no meio do corredor, mas não se importavam. Depois de algum tempo, Draco falou:

--Tenho que ir, mas hoje na mesma hora e no mesmo lugar, ok? Preciso te falar algo.

--Tudo bem.

O rapaz a beijou na testa e se foi. Gina decidiu levar Harry para a Ala Hospitalar, afinal ela não queria que ele morresse, ele podia ser tarado, mas a morte era demais.

Mal eles sabiam que estavam sendo observados por alguém, e que ela faria tudo para que aquele namoro acabasse.

Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, Draco sentia-se realmente feliz, completo. Muitas vezes pensava em namorar a caçula Weasley, mas nunca imaginou que seria daquele jeito. A garota era meiga e alegre, o sorriso dela era uma luz para ele. A única coisa que o incomodava era o fato de a garota não querer nada sério com ele, por isso naquele dia ia "oficializar" o "caso" dos dois.

Andava distraído para a aula de Transfiguração, e já estava atrasado, iria perder mais pontos para a Sonserina, isso era ridículo para ele, que era um monitor, mas o garoto pouco se importava. Estava preocupado em como fazer o pedido para a garota e a reação dela.

Foi despertado dos pensamentos com gritos abafados, pareciam vir de uma sala abandonada. E o pior, pareciam ser de Gina. Foi correndo para o local e viu a cena: Harry Potter e Gina se beijando, não teria bem o "se", afinal só o garoto a beijava enquanto ela gritava e chorava. Teve mais ódio do nojento "cicatriz", e ainda diziam que ele era o ruim, mas ele não teria coragem de forçar uma mulher a fazer o que ela não queria.

Não pensou duas vezes, pulou no pescoço de Harry e o esbofeteou até ele perder os sentidos, mesmo assim ainda o bateria mais, se não fosse Gina que o tirasse de cima do outro. Foram para fora da sala e o loiro a vendo tão frágil, quis protegê-la com um abraço. A menina chorava cada vez mais e ele apertava mais o abraço, depois de um tempo, quando ela estava mais calma, ele disse:

-- Virgínia, o que houve lá?

--Aquele idiota do Potter me atacou quando eu estava saindo da aula de Feitiços, me levou para aquela sala e disse que tinha acabado o namoro com a Chang. E disse mais, disse que agora poderíamos ficar juntos.

--E o que você disse?

--Que eu não tinha nada a ver com isso. Eu acho que ele pirou de vez, ele vive me perseguindo

-- Eu juro que mato esse safado.

--Não, nem vale a pena sujar as mãos com ele. Eu não sei como um dia eu fui apaixonada por ele.

--Nem eu...

--Aham... Draco, o que você está fazendo por aqui a essa hora? Se não me engano, sua sala fica para lá- disse apontando para o lado oposto.

--Ah, eu estava te procurando...

--É?- disse Gina se aproximando, já estavam próximos, mas ficaram com os corpos colados.- E pra fazer o quê?

--Isso.

E agora ele tinha absoluta certeza que o pedido de mais tarde seria aceito. Afastou-se dela e disse:

--Tenho que ir, mas hoje na mesma hora e no mesmo lugar, ok? Preciso te falar algo.

--Tudo bem.

O rapaz a beijou na testa e se foi.

Mas eles não sabiam que estavam sendo observados. E ele faria tudo para aquele namoro não dar certo.

Na hora marcada, mais ou menos uma nove horas da noite, Gina se dirigiu à sala onde ia ver Draco. Entrou abriu a porta do local e viu uma cena que a deixou paralisada: Draco estava beijando outra. Quando conseguiu mexer as pernas, foi se aproximando devagar e quando estava próxima dos dois, disse:

--Malfoy, você não devia estar fazendo isso aqui, por quê vocês não arrumam um quarto?

-- Gina, espera, isso não é nada do que você está pensando.

-- Ah, não é? Você estava fazendo uma análise mais detalhada da boca dela?- disse a garota quase gritando

-- Calma, Gina. Essa idiota me agarrou e...

-- E você não podia soltar? Meu Deus, como você é cínico! E você, Chang, é mesmo uma vagabunda! Por quê tudo que é meu você quer roubar?- disse a ruiva se aproximando perigosamente da outra.

-- Weasley, se liga, nem ele, nem o Harry gostam de você. Eles só querem te usar.

Gina não agüentava mais ouvir aquela voz de taquara rachada falando. Avançou na outra e puxou o cabelo dela, depois deu vários tapas e por fim pegou a cabeça de Cho e bateu com ela na parede. Quando viu que a sua "vítima" estava sem sentidos, se virou para Malfoy e também deu tapas no peito dele, mas como ele era mais forte, segurou os pulsos da garota e ela gritou:

-- Solta, Malfoy!- e o garoto obedeceu- Seu imundo, nunca mais olhe para mim, logo a Chang? Não tinha outra melhor não? Esquece que eu existo. – e se foi.

Chegou no Sala Comunal e se jogou em uma das poltronas e sem agüentar mais, começou a chorar, até perder suas forças e dormir lá mesmo.

Draco passou o dia todo pensando em como iria fazer "o pedido" para Gina, decidiu ir para o local do encontro antes da hora que tinham marcado. Chegou lá e viu que tinha uma menina sentada na mesa. Se aproximou e reconheceu como Cho Chang. Mas o que ela estaria fazendo ali? Então, falou:

-- Chang, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-- Ah, Malfoy, era você mesmo que eu estava esperando.

-- Como assim? Você tá louca, Chang? Vai procurar o Potter e me deixa em paz aqui.

-- Ah, Malfoy eu e o Harry não somos mais namorados. E sabe porquê ele acabou comigo?- disse a garota fazendo cara de choro. (bem a cara dela)

-- Não, Chang.- disse o loiro se segurando para parecer imparcial, mas ele sabia muito bem porque o cicatriz tinha terminado.

-- Foi por causa da Gina, isso mesmo, por causa da sua namorada, Malfoy.

-- Você está louca. A Weasley, minha namorada?

-- Malfoy, eu sei de tudo. Agora eu posso manter o segredo de vocês se você me der algo em troca.

-- Diz, Chang.

-- Eu quero um beijo seu.

-- Hahaha, tá, eu sei que sou gostoso- disse o sonserino com seu habitual tom de grandeza- mas beijar você está fora de cogitação.

E de repente, sem aviso algum, a garota o puxou e beijou. Ele estava sem reação, além de doida era maníaca. E mais de repente do que da outra vez, Draco ouviu uma voz, empurrou Chang e viu quem era que falava, era Gina:

--Malfoy, você não devia estar fazendo isso aqui, por quê vocês não arrumam um quarto?

-- Gina, espera, isso não é nada do que você está pensando.- disse tentando parecer calmo.

-- Ah, não é? Você estava fazendo uma análise mais detalhada da boca dela?- disse a garota quase gritando

-- Calma, Gina. Essa idiota me agarrou e...

-- E você não podia soltar? Meu Deus, como você é cínico! E você, Chang, é mesmo uma vagabunda! Por quê tudo que é meu você quer roubar?- disse a ruiva se aproximando perigosamente da outra.

-- Weasley, se liga, nem ele, nem o Harry gostam de você. Eles só querem te usar.

Via aquela cena grotesca, onde Cho não tinha a mínima condição de se defender, tentou separar as duas, mas Gina tinha muita força apesar do tamanho, pôde comprovar isso quando sentiu os tapas dela no seu peito, mas mesmo assim segurou seus pulsos.

-- Solta, Malfoy!- e o garoto obedeceu- Seu imundo, nunca mais olhe para mim, logo a Chang? Não tinha outra melhor não? Esquece que eu existo. – e se foi.

Resolveu levar Chang para a Ala Hospitalar, assim ela e Potter iam ficar juntinhos lá. Deu uma desculpa esfarrapada para a enfermeira e foi para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas e ficou pensando em todos os momentos que teve com Gina, e no dia que ia oficializar tudo, acabou. Ficou lá até o amanhecer, quando decidiu ir se deitar, não iria para a aula naquele dia.

**N/A**: Sim, sim, eu sei que esse capítulo não está bom. Foi o mais difícil de fazer, que falta de inspiração. Mas até que ontem me deram inspiração suficiente e terminei. Colokei a tia Cho, pq toda fic eh a tia Pansy, a pobe já tá cansada...

Brigada para quem mandou reviews, mandem mais, que eu fico mais felizzzz... Bjoss e inteh!


	7. Esclarecendo

Os dias passaram e chegou o final de mais um ano letivo. Para Gina, o pior de todos, claro que comparado ao seu primeiro ano, ele ficava empatado como o pior. Era incrível como em pouco tempo ela tinha mudado tanto e de uma maneira tão brusca. A garota tentava esquecer os problemas se dedicando aos estudos, afinal era o ano dos N.O.M's e ela tinha escolhido a carreira de medi-bruxa.

Notava o interesse de outros meninos, mas ela não queria saber de nenhum outro menino que não fosse Draco, ela tentava negar isso, mas era impossível, sempre que estava no Salão Principal ficava olhando o garoto, sem se importar se estavam ou não olhando para ela. Ele era visto sem ninguém, até mesmo seus comparsas (Crabbe, Goyle, Zabine e Parkinson) tinham o abandonado, afinal a cara dele era a pior possível.

No último dia de junho, véspera de sua volta para casa, após fazer a prova que finalizava os N.O .M's , a ruiva foi para a sala onde se encontrava com o loiro. Sentou-se no parapeito da janela e fitou por algum tempo o céu, pensando em tudo que tinha passado naquele ano, desde os "treinos" até a mudança de aparência e também de personalidade. Tinha passado de menininha frágil para uma mulher forte, que sabia o que queria, que via as pessoas além das aparências, se não fosse assim ela não teria namorado Draco, sempre com a imagem de mau e durão, mas era apenas uma forma de se defender, por dentro existia um garoto simpático e engraçado.

Despertou do devaneio com uma mão em seu braço, e isso lhe dava uma sensação estranha. Poderia ser Draco e ela não era capaz de olhar para ele, poderia não resistir. Virou a cabeça devagar e se deparou com dois olhos verdes por trás de um óculos. Sentiu raiva, o acontecimento de meses atrás ainda estava vivo na sua cabeça. Tirou a mão do rapaz de seu ombro e perguntou:

-- O que você quer, Potter?

-- Eu vi a porta aberta e entrei para ver quem estava aqui. Você estava tão concentrada que não me percebeu. Eu queria falar com você.

-- Pode falar.

-- Eu quero me desculpar pelo que te fiz naquele dia. Eu estava louco, mas eu nunca faria aquilo em sã consciência, respeito sua família, seus pais, seu irmão, que é meu melhor amigo.

-- Você agiu como um animal. Até um animal seria mais delicado do que você naquele dia.

-- Eu sei, Gina. Eu fui um idiota, e peço que me perdoe.

-- Tudo bem, Harry. Esquece.

Ficaram alguns minutos sem falar nada, quando Gina disse:

-- E então, quais seus planos para as férias?

-- Esse ano consegui que Dumbledore me liberasse do fardo de ir para a casa dos meus tios. Vou passar os primeiros dias na casa de uma amiga e depois vou para a sede da Ordem.

-- Amiga? Mas a Mione vai tá lá na sede da Ordem.

--Hm.. não é a Mione- disse Harry, meio sem graça

-- Ah, quem é ? não me diz que é a casa da vaca da Chang.

-- não... er...eh...er...na...ca..as... da... Luna- disse quase sussurrando

-- O QUÊ?- disse a ruiva gritando

--Er...sabe..

--Não acredito que vocês estão namorando!- disse Gina rindo

--Er...mais ou menos- disse o garoto muito vermelho

--Ae, Harry! A Luna é uma ótima pessoa, às vezes tem uns ataques de loucura, mas mesmo assim é legal.

--Eu sei... Mas e você?

--Eu o quê?

--Quais seus planos para as férias?

--Hm... os mesmos, só vou ficar na sede da Ordem mesmo.

--Ah... Gina, já está na hora do jantar, você não vem?

--Eu vou depois, pode ir.

--Ok. Até mais.

A grifinória ficou lá por algum tempo e depois resolveu ir para o Salão Principal, mas viu que não estava sozinha na sala, um loiro sonserino a observava. Tentou fingir que não tinha visto o rapaz e quando ia chegando perto da porta ele a puxou pelo braço. E o que ela mais temia estava acontecendo, ele a olhava e além disso, eles estavam bem próximos. Quase sussurrando, ele disse:

--Aonde você pensa que vai?

--Solta meu braço, Malfoy

--Só vou soltar e você prometer que não vai fugir

--Não vou prometer nada

--Então eu não solto.

--Solta, seu bruto. Eu quero ir para um canto bem longe de você.

--Você não quer isso, Gina.

--Claro que eu quero. Deixa eu ir. – disse quase suplicando

--Você não quer e eu não solto, nós temos que conversar. Eu não sei se próximo ano eu vou estar aqui, e isso pode ser um adeus.

--Adeus, mas você vai pra onde?

--Coisas do meu pai, mas antes de eu ir quero te dizer que naquele dia do beijo, eu ia te pedir em namoro. Você, Gina, sempre foi notada por mim, mas você só conseguia ver o Potter, e naquele dia que você estava chorando eu vi uma ótima oportunidade de me aproximar. Quando a gente começou a se encontrar eu fiquei tão feliz, foi a única época da minha vida que eu estava verdadeiramente alegre. Você me aceitou do jeito que eu sou e viu em mim qualidades que ninguém tinha visto, nem eu mesmo. Eu quero que você saiba, que naquele dia que aquela imbecil me beijou ela descobriu sobre nós e disse que em troca do silêncio queria um beijo. Nem morto eu faria isso, mas ela me puxou e é incrível como aquela anta tem força. Eu nunca quis te magoar, nem te fazer sofrer. Sabe por que, Gina?

A garota que até agora estava calada e chorava baixinho, disse:

--não...

--Porque eu te amo e não sei viver sem você. E agora se você quiser ir, pode ir.

--Mas, Draco, você vai para onde?

--Merlim, como é teimosa, eu não posso dizer.

--Por que?

--Porque eu vou ser um comensal da morte, Gina. Satisfeita?

--Mas por que? Você quer ser assim?

--Não, eu não quero servir a um cara que nem puro-sangue é. Mas meu pai é quem manda, apesar de eu já Ter os dezessete anos, ele é o dono do dinheiro.

--Mas você vai desistir de nós? Se você me ama tanto, como pode desistir tão fácil?

--Não tem outro jeito. É melhor assim, talvez, eu sempre vou oferecer perigo para você.

--Assim você está sendo fraco. Prove que quer ficar comigo e nós daremos um jeito.

--Não tem jeito, Virgínia.

--Sempre tem um jeito.

E depois de dizer isso, se beijaram longamente. Ficaram algum tempo mais naquela sala, resolvendo o que fariam, mas Draco não sabia que a garota já tinha a resolução para aquele problema.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: OUTRO CAPÍTULO QUE não FICOU NADA BOM, EU SEI. MINHA INSPIRAÇÃO ACABA QUANDO EU VEJO QUE não TEM COMENTÁRIOS. POR ESSE MOTIVO, A FIC SÓ VAI TER MAIS TRÊS CAPÍTULOS, É CHATO não TER QUASE NENHUM COMENTÁRIO NOVO.

EU QUERIA ENCONTRAR ALGUÉM QUE TIVESSE COM VONTADE DE BETAR MINHAS FICS, SE ALGM SE INTERESSAR PODE DEIXAR REVIEW OU CLICA NO MEU E-MAIL. TÁ?

INTÉ!


	8. pequena Visita

AVISINHOS: ESSE CAPÍTULO NÃO TÁ NADA BEM, SABE. FAZ MAIS DE 1 MÊS QUE EU TENTO ESCREVÊ-LO, E SÓ TERMINEI HJ. DESCULPEM MESMO, MAS ESTÁ UM TANTO CONFUSO. EU JURO QUE VOU ACABAR COM ESSA TORTURA DAQUI A MAIS 2 CAPÍTULOS. BEIJOS PARA QUEM COMENTA E ME DÁ INCENTIVO E DESCULPEM AE PELA DROGA DE CAPÍTULO (

**NÃO ME CHAMEM DE LOUCA, MAS DURANTE A FIC EU COLOKEI UMAS RISADAS, É PQ EU RIO PRA NÃO CHORAR NESSA FIC....HEEHHE...ENTÃO NÃO LIGUEM, OK?**

**E TB, EU NÃO VOU DESCREVER A LUTA DO HARRY COM O VOLDIE... NÃO TENHO TALENTO E NEM PACIÊNCIA PARA ISSO....**

**ESSA FIC EH MEIO QUE BASEADA NO FILME DE MESMO NOME, O COMEÇO É QUASE IGUAL, NO FIM, TALVEZ EU VÁ DEIXAR MAIS PARECIDO.**

**BEM....É SÓ....**

BJOS 

**MANUBLACK**

No dia seguinte, Gina acordou bem cedo, vestiu- se e foi direto para a sala do diretor. Saiu correndo do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e ao chegar na gárgula disse a senha " Delícia Gasosa", e uma escada de pedra surgiu, a garota subiu em um dos degraus e adentrou o escritório de Dumbledore e o viu sentado à mesa com Fawkys( N.A: não lembro como escreve o nome, mas é a fênix dele...).

--Srta. Weasley, que bom vê-la ! O que a traz a aqui tão cedo?

--Professor, eu vim aqui pedir um favor, não para mim, mas para outra pessoa, porque essa pessoa não gosta muito de pedir favores....e...

--E quem é essa pessoa?

--Draco Malfoy.

--Certo....

--Professor, o pai dele quer que ele se torne comensal assim que sair de Hogwarts, ou seja, hoje.

--Entenda, senhorita, que eu não posso fazer absolutamente nada. O rapaz ainda é de menor.

--Ele é de menor até à meia- noite de hoje, professor. Por isso, eu peço que abrigue- o na Sede da Ordem, mesmo que seja só por hoje, eu assumo a responsabilidade....

--Jovem Weasley, a questão não é de assumir responsabilidades. As famílias de vocês são rivais desde que o mundo é mundo, possivelmente eles nunca vão aceitar esse relacionamento. Também tenho que saber se o Sr. Malfoy não quer ser comensal, pois se ele quiser, ninguém poderá impedir. E por último, se ele aceitar minha ajuda, creio que vamos Ter sérios problemas em os outros aceitarem o Sr. Malfoy por lá.

--Por favor, ajude- o, ele não quer ser comensal, eu garanto.

--Tudo bem. Chame o Sr. Malfoy para mim.

Gina saiu em direção ao corujal, mas ao chegar na árvore próxima ao lago da lula viu Draco sentado, olhando para o céu. Então, falou:

--Draco...

--Oi, Gina...

--Hm...sabe.... é que o professor Dumbledore quer falar com você- disse a garota se balançando para frente e para trás

--Virgínia, o que você foi falar para o velhaco?- disse Draco se levantando

--Hm...algumas coisinhas...por favor, vai lá falar com ele, é o único jeito de a gente se resolver.... Ou você não quer?

-Eu quero, mas você sabe que não peço ajuda de ninguém, principalmente do velhaco!

--Ah.... ele vai ajudar a gente. Vai lá, por favor...- disse a garota com um olhar suplicante.

Draco foi ao escritório do velho diretor, disse a senha e adentrou a sala. O homem estava conversando com um dos quadros da parede, mas ao ver o rapaz, eles se calaram e o diretor, começou:

--Sente-se.

O rapaz assim o fez e o homem continuou:

--A Srta. Weasley me falou sobre sua situação .

--Sim.

--E me disse que o senhor não quer ser comensal, assim como seu pai, por isso precisa de ajuda, precisa fugir

--Como?

--Ela não lhe disse o plano?

--Não...mas agora faz sentido

--Ela quer esconder o senhor na Sede da Ordem da Fênix.

--Sede de Ordem de quem?

O velho homem explicou tudo ao rapaz e agora ele entendia porquê a garota estava tão segura na noite passada.

--O único problema disso tudo, é a família da Jovem Weasley e a sua família, vocês devem saber que esse relacionamento nunca será aceito.

--Eu sei, mas não me importo, por ela eu enfrento tudo.

--Ok, mas vocês tão avisados. Hoje, você vai sair do castelo antes que os outros. Esteja aqui na minha sala daqui à duas horas. E peço que você tomem cuidado quando estiverem juntos lá, deixem para assumir esse compromisso depois que a guerra acabar.

--Tudo bem, professor.

Saiu quase correndo da sala do diretor. Nunca pensou que ia ficar agradecido à Dumbledore por alguma coisa. Foi à procura de Gina, e ela estava no mesmo local que ele estivera antes: sentada embaixo da árvore perto do lago da lula gigante (N.A hauahuahua). Chegou próximo, e disse:

--Virgínia...

--E aí? O que ele disse? Ele vai deixar você ir? Ai meu Deus, ele descobriu sobre nós, não é mesmo?

--Sim, ele deixou. Daqui à duas horas eu vou lá na sala dele, vou sair primeiro que os outros alunos.

--Aonde você pensa que vai, querido filho? Acha que vai conseguir fugir do seu destino de comensal da morte?- disse uma voz fria atrás dos dois.

Eles se olharam e viraram lentamente, queriam Ter certeza se aquela voz era mesmo de Lúcio. E era ele mesmo (N.A: hauahauahua), parado imponente segurando firmemente a varinha e apontando- a para Gina. O rapaz ficou na frente de Gina, na tentativa de protegê- la, pegou a varinha e apontou- a para o pai. Os dois ficaram assim por minutos, até Lúcio começar a falar de novo:

-- Nunca pensei, querido filho, que fosse se envolver com essa gente. Logo os Weasleys! Por Merlim!

--Exato, meu querido e amado pai. Os Weasleys, e para sua informação, assim que terminar os estudos vou casar com ela...claro se ela aceitar- disse Draco olhando para trás.

--Ohh... cenas românticas me dão enjôo. Enquanto eu estiver vivo você nunca fará uma besteira dessas! Você será comensal e casará com uma puro- sangue que esteja no seu nível. Por isso, saia do caminho e deixe-me acabar com essa Weasley.

-- Nunca!

--Tudo bem, se você quer dá a vida por ela.... fique sabendo que assim que eu matar você, eu mato- a.- e apontando a varinha para o próprio filho ele disse- Avada ....

_--Expelliarmus!_- disse Gina, que apontava a varinha por cima do ombro do loiro.

A varinha de Lúcio voou assim como ele e Gina ao perceber que o homem procurava desesperadamente pelo objeto, gritou

-- _Accio Varinha!_

A ruiva aproveitou o embaraço do adversário e disse à Draco que fosse avisar à Dumbledore, enquanto o rapaz saía correndo, o homem levantou-se e esbravejou:

-- Menininha insolente, como ousa enfrentar o braço direito do Lorde das Trevas?

-- Eu vejo que esse tal Lorde já á ficando ultrapassado, Ter um fracassado como você no bando dele, e ainda por cima ser um dos comensais mais fortes dele... ah.... faça- me o favor.

-- Weasley, pensa que vai ficar com meu filho? Pois fique sabendo que enquanto eu viver você nunca vai conseguir isso.

-- Vamos ver, quem tem que decidir isso é seu filho e não você.

--Você anda muito corajosa, menininha... pensa que vai me vencer?

-- Eu posso até não vencer, mas eles- disse Gina apontando para as costas de Lúcio- vão sim.

Atrás dele estavam três aurores: Moody, Tonks, Lupin. O comensal ainda tentou resistir, mesmo sem varinha, mas os outros foram mais fortes e o prenderam. A ruiva seguiu com eles para o escritório de Dumbledore, os quatro foram para o Ministério através do pó- de- flu e Gina ficou lá com o diretor, procurou por todos os cantos e não viu Draco. O homem começou:

-- Parabéns, srta. Weasley, uma pessoa de sua idade Ter a coragem de enfrentar um comensal da morte, e logo o pior deles.

-- É, mas Lúcio não me assusta. Professor, eu quero saber onde está Draco?

-- Não se preocupe, ele já foi para a sede. É melhor a senhorita ir logo, o trem sai em 1h.

Gina saiu correndo da sala do diretor e foi para o dormitório, ainda tinha que arrumar suas coisas. E estava disposta a não pensar na reação de todos quando vissem o loiro na casa de Sirius.


	9. Na Sede da Ordem um Presente

Gina olhava a paisagem pela janela do trem, tentando imaginar como seria a reação de todos ao ver o novo integrante da Ordem. Com certeza não aceitariam a idéia de Ter um Malfoy do lado do bem e pior seria se descobrissem o que havia entre os dois, não, pensando bem, seria muito pior se descobrissem que ela teve a idéia de leva- lo para a Ordem. Quanto mais pensava, mais se desesperava, tinha medo de acontecer algo a ele ou seus irmãos fazerem alguma besteira e acabarem em Azkaban e tudo seria culpa dela.

Em meio a esses pensamentos, o trem parou e ela percebeu que já tinham chegado à estação. Saiu do expresso com o coração bastante acelerado, as mãos suavam e tremiam, olhou para a multidão e viu sua mãe, foi falar com ela e percebeu que a mulher não estava com bom humor. Seguiu com a mãe, Tonks (que estava com os cabelos verde- limão), Moody, Harry (que tinha conseguido permissão para não voltar a rua dos Alfeneiros), Rony e Hermione.

No caminho todos estavam muito calados, e Gina temia saber o motivo. Chegaram ao Largo e tudo estava mudado, o ambiente parecia mais limpo e arrumado. A garota foi direto para o quarto que dividiu com Hermione nas férias passadas, tudo estava bem do jeito dela, viu que só tinha uma cama e por isso dava graças que ficaria sozinha. Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, quando ouviu a porta se fechar e passos se aproximarem, a pessoa parara próxima a cama e a garota não queria abrir os olhos, tinha receio de confirmar quem era o "visitante". Abriu os olhos devagar e se deparou com Draco a olhando fixamente. Não pensou duas vezes, se levantou rápido e o abraçou, nem parecia que os dois tinham se visto de manhã e que tinham enfrentado o pai do garoto. Ela começou a falar de forma um tanto descontrolada:

--Desculpa por fazer que seu pai tenha sido preso de novo.

--Tudo bem, ele merecia muito mais. Eu teria sido pior, talvez um AVADA seria o mínimo que ele teria.- disse Draco sério.

--Hm... E o que minha mãe disse quando te viu aqui?

--Ela foi educada, mas percebi que não gostou muito da idéia. Imagino quando ela souber que me terá como genro.

A garota fingiu não ouvir o que ele tinha dito e falou:

--É melhor você não brincar com isso.

--Não é brincadeira. Quando essa guerra acabar e se você aceitar o pedido, é claro, nós nos casaremos...

--Depois a gente resolve isso, mas eu acho melhor você ir para o seu quarto antes que alguém entre.

Os dois se despediram e o garoto foi embora. Logo depois desceram para almoçar e os habitantes da casa se espantaram ao ver o novo membro da Ordem. Harry era o mais assustado de todos, até parecia que ali estava Lord Voldemort em pessoa. Depois de passar o susto, o garoto ficou com raiva, quer dizer, ódio e começou a gritar:

--O que esse filhote de comensal está fazendo aqui?

--Vê lá como fala, Potter. Dumbledore mandou eu vir para cá, afinal eu vou fazer parte da Ordem.

--Mentira, Malfoy, você ainda é menor de idade.

--Isso não te interessa, Potter.

--Mas essa casa é do meu padrinho.

--Mas não esqueça, Harry, que ele cedeu essa casa para a Ordem, ou seja, a casa é de qualquer membro que faça parte da Ordem.- disse Gina.

Harry se calou e ficou fitando os dois. Depois sentou-se novamente à mesa e começou a comer. Gina olhou discretamente para Draco este exibia um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sentaram- se e fizeram suas refeições.

Mais tarde, quando Gina já estava próxima ao seu quarto, sentiu alguém a puxando para o quarto ao lado. Já tinha sentido aquelas mãos a pegarem daquele jeito, o quarto estava escuro e a garota ouviu a pessoa fechar a porta. Depois a luz foi acesa e ela viu Harry parado próximo à porta. Ele começou:

--não se assusta, Gina. Eu só quero conversar.

--Tudo bem, Harry, pode falar.

--Gina, pode me dizer com sinceridade, o que há entre você e o Malfoy?

A garota gelou. Será que estava na cara que eles tinham algo? Primeiro Dumbledore e agora Harry...

--não há nada entre nós, Harry...

--não?

--não....

--Hm... então, por que será que ele te defendeu naquele dia que eu tentei te agarrar? E hoje, por que você defendeu ele? E também não é nada normal um Malfoy se tornar membro da Ordem da Fênix.

--Ah, Harry, é impressão sua.- Gina mexia as mãos descontroladamente

--Gina, não mente para mim. Eu sei que te algo, pode me dizer...

--Tudo bem, tem sim, mas não conta para ninguém.. tudo começou quando eu quis.....

E a ruiva falou tudo, desde os planos de vingança até o ataque do Malfoy pai.

--Eu sinto muito por tê-la feito sofrer, Gina.

--não sinta, Harry. Graças a você e a Chang eu conheci, mais profundamente, eu digo, o Draco. Ele me ensinou tantas coisas e uma delas foi amar, não o amor que eu sentia por você, mas um amor que é incondicional, mas ao mesmo tempo racional. Entende, Harry?

--Sim, Gi. E se você está feliz, eu também estou.- disse o garoto sorrindo.

Os dois se abraçaram e a porta do quarto foi escancarada. Era Draco, que trazia no rosto uma expressão de ódio.

--Potter, o que você está fazendo?

--Nada, Malfoy..

--Você não aprendeu daquela vez, não é mesmo?

--Será que eu vou Ter que te espancar de novo, para você aprender a não mexer com o que é meu?

--não, Draco, pára...

--O que foi, Weasley? Defendendo o seu heroizinho?

--Draco, cala a boca. Vamos...

E sem pensar duas vezes, o loiro saiu do quarto, a garota se despediu de Harry e foi procurar o outro rapaz no quarto dele. Ele estava sentado na cama, com as mãos apoiando a cabeça. Gina chegou perto, e ele disse:

--Por que, Gina?

--Você está louco. Eu estava conversando com o Harry.

--Conversa ultra confidencial.... não é?

--Pára com isso, Draco...- disse se aproximando mais, abaixou-se e levantando o queixo do rapaz, ela disse- você sabe que sempre só existiu você e só vai existir você...

A garota o envolveu em um beijo apaixonado e como presente de aniversário ele teve sua primeira noite de amor com sua amada.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: Oieeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnn......

KD MINHAS REVIEWS, HEIIINNNNNNNNNN? EU QUERO EU QUERO EU QUERO!

EU PRECISO EU PRECISO EU PRECISO.....

HUNF....

SE NÃO MANDAREM REVIEWS NÃO TEM O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ( QUE É O PRÓXIMO ), COMO SE ALGUÉM TIVESSE PREOCUPADO, NEAN??

Ow, gente, vai lah... perta o boataozinho e deixa recadinho ( q rima horrivel).....

Vcs gostaram desse capítulo??? Eu achei melhorzim que o anterior, aquele foi o pior....

Bem, eu tô achando que isso aqui é mural de recado, neannnnn...por isso jah vou.... bjos p/ quem comentou no outro capitulo! No próximo capítulo, que é o último, e vcs vão se ver livres dessa tortura...eu faço um agradecimento detalhado.

See Ya! Bjos!

ManuBlack


	10. E a Pergunta que não quer Calar

Estava em um local cheio de flores e muito ensolarado. Admirava o céu azul, totalmente sem nuvens, estava deitada no chão, quando percebeu que alguém se deitava ao seu lado, virou- se e viu um rapaz loiro de olhos acizentados que sustentava no rosto um sorriso largo, ela também sorriu, até que os dois foram se aproximando, e quando estavam tão próximos que seria inevitável o contato, a garota ouviu alguém gritando no seu ouvido, e também sentiu alguém a sacudindo. Foi abrindo os olhos devagar e viu o mesmo rapaz de olhos acizentados de pé ao lado dela, só que ele não parecia feliz, se vestia apressado e trazia no rosto uma expressão de medo. Olhou para o local que estava e se lembrou da noite anterior, viu a cara do rapaz e logo lhe passou uma idéia:

--Eles descobriram?

--Não, mas o Potter veio aqui avisar que a sua mãe tá te procurando que nem uma louca pela casa. Logo logo eles vão perceber se você não se levantar, Gina.

A garota se levantou rapidamente e começou a se vestir. Deu um beijo rápido em Draco e foi em direção à porta quando esta se abriu :

--Draco, você não viu a Gina por aí? Ela sumiu, nós já procuramos por toda a casa e nada. – era a mãe de Gina.

A garota se encontrava escondida atrás da porta, rezando para que não fosse descoberta.

--Não, Sra. Weasley. Eu acabei de acordar e estava descendo para ir tomar café....mas se a senhora quiser eu vou ajuda- la.

Gina ouviu o loiro dizer isso e teve vontade de rir, parecia muito educado para ele.

--Quero sim, filho.- disse a mulher que parecia muito aflita.

A mulher saiu primeiro e depois o rapaz, fechando a porta. Gina se acalmou e esperou alguns minutos até voltar para o quarto, onde trocou a roupa e desceu para o café como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Quando abriu a porta da cozinha escutou um grito. Era sua mãe:

--Onde você esteve, mocinha? Some sem avisar. Eu, preocupada. Como pôde. E se tivesse te pego. Inadmissível...

--Mamãe, solta meu pescoço, eu preciso dele para segurar a cabeça, sabe? E eu não sumi, eu estava no meu quarto, oras. Onde estaria?

--No seu quarto? Como assim? Eu não vi.... não minta para mim, mocinha....

--Ah, mamãe.... eu estava dormindo lá...talvez a senhora esteja precisando de óculos..

--Ah, não me desrespeite. Você não tente mentir, eu vou descobrir o que está havendo.

A mulher saiu bufando, enquanto a garota se sentava à mesa e murmurava um "obrigado" para Harry e dava um sorriso à Draco.

E assim as férias foram passando. Draco tinha se tornado membro da Ordem e Harry também, além de Fred, Jorge, Rony e Hermione. Todos lutavam contra as forças de Voldemort e cada vez mais o outro lado ia ficando mais fraco e eles mais fortes, até que no final de agosto, mas precisamente, na última semana de férias, Harry tinha vencido finalmente o Lorde das Trevas.

Durante a guerra, muitos comensais foram mortos, entre eles, Lúcio Malfoy, que tinha fugido de Azkaban, mas logo depois foi morto pelo próprio "Lorde", logo após Ter falhado em uma missão. A mãe de Draco, Narcisa, também tinha se juntado aos comensais, mas morreu na mão dos aurores. Apesar de Ter sofrido essas perdas, Draco não estava nem um pouco abalado, pelo contrário, parecia mais animado e para estranheza de todos tinha decido ser auror, assim que terminasse os estudos em Hogwarts.

Mas ele só realizaria esse sonho se ficasse vivo durante esse ano, não por comensais ou por Voldemort, mas pelos irmãos de sua namorada, que cada vez mais o perseguiam, principalmente Rony, que não podia vê- lo e tinha vontade de mata- lo.

A descoberta aconteceu durante as férias, ainda na casa de Sirius, logo após a derrota de Voldemort, os dois (Gina e Draco), estavam no quarto da garota, digamos que fazendo sua própria festinha, quando de repente ouviram um grito que vinha da porta. Olharam devagar e viram Rony, com o rosto cheio de ódio e as orelhas muito mais vermelhas que os próprios cabelos, o garoto partiu para cima do loiro e Gina tentava separa- los, depois de muito insistir, os dois pararam, mas todos os moradores da casa estavam assistindo a cena. De início foi um choque para todos, mas depois eles aceitaram, pelo menos os pais da garota aceitaram, mas os irmãos continuavam totalmente contra àquele relacionamento.

O tempo passou e o rapaz conseguiu se manter vivo durante todo o ano e estava planejando uma surpresa para Gina no dia da sua formatura, seria naquele dia que iam oficializar o noivado, mas só ele sabia desse detalhe. No dia do baile de formatura, combinou tudo com Dumbledore, a quem estimava muito agora, vestiu- se e seguiu para o quadro da Mulher Gorda, esperou por alguns minutos na escada e nada de Gina, já estava ficando angustiado, sentou-se na escada e ficou esperando. Quando sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro, era Gina, que para ele, estava linda, com um vestido azul e os cabelos presos em um coque. Ofereceu o braço à ela e foram para o Salão Principal.

Lá sentaram-se e ouviram as palavras de Dumbledore, depois que recebeu o "diploma", disse à Gina que tinha que ir ao banheiro, deixou-a conversando com Rony e Hermione ( que agora estavam namorando) e Harry e Luna ( que já tinham assumido o namoro há muito tempo) e ao invés de ir a banheiro, subiu ao palco e começou a falar. Limpou a garganta e disse:

--Bem, vocês todos me conhecem, meu nome é Draco Malfoy e eu venho aqui para fazer um pedido, um pedido para a menina mais linda de toda a escola. A pessoa que me ensinou a amar além das aparências, que me fez o homem que sou hoje. E essa pessoa é Virgínia Weasley.

E todos em uma só voz exclamaram "Oh", depois o rapaz continuou:

--Então, Virgínia, você aceita ficar comigo para o resto da vida?

Ele olhava a garota do palco e ela estava corada, mas de súbito se levantou e também subiu no palco. E Draco repetiu a pergunta:

--Então, Fica Comigo?

A resposta as pessoas não ouviram, só viram a garota se jogar no pescoço do loiro. Mas ele ouviu um "Sim" bem nítido, afinal tinha sido dito ao pé do ouvido.

Saíram do palco em meio a aplausos e a banda começou a tocar uma música lenta. O rapaz convidou a, agora oficialmente, noiva para dançar e disse:

--Mas e agora, em quem nós estamos causando ciúmes?

--Em todo mundo, Draco. Em todo mundo....

FIM !

OOO OOO

**Nota da Autora**: Ae, meus queridos heróis, hauahuahaua.... terminou a tortura!!!!!!! Vocês não vão Ter mais que ler essa porcaria de fic.... ae ae ae.....

Estou emocionada por que acabei, por isso vou logo fazendo os agradecimentos:

Rachel N. Malfoy, Miaka, Bru Black e Mione Malfoy, Mione G. Potter RJ, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Cristine Gilmore, Luiza Potter , Tamandu, Dea Snape, Vivian Malfoy, Ginny C. Malfoy, Mione, pirokiko , Dark Angel Malfoy, Lullaby Night, Lucy Holmes, nahemwe

E especialmente:

**Ellen- Potter**: Por sempre ler minhas fics e deixar reviews, brigadão msm. Espero que sempre me deixe reviews, eu fico tão feliz.heehhe

E finalmente à:

**Princesa- Chi**: Que eu disse que ia mandar a fic para betar e não mandei. Porque estava muito apressada para terminar, mas peço que me perdoe (heehe, drama) e que aceite minhas outras fics para betar (Legalmente Ruiva e Diário da Princesa) e as outras que farei futuramente. Obrigada por sempre deixar reviews e me encorajar a terminar! Valeu mesmo!

E não se esqueçam, que não deixarei de perturba- los, essa minha fic não tá uma beleza, mas a considero melhor que a Como Perder um Homem em 10 Dias e a Quando Dois se Transformam em Um. Minha meta é um dia chegar pelo menos aos pés da Flora ou então daquela que escreveu a Noiva da Serpente (Vanilla eu acho), e um dia eu conseguirei! Força na Peruca!

Leiam minhas outras fics: Legalmente Ruiva e Diário da Princesa.

E daqui a algumas semanas eu voltarei com umas fics novas, inclusive uma SONG!

Bjos!

Deixem reviews após o sinal!

BIP!!!!!  
ManuMalfoy (ManuBlack ou EmmaBlackMalfoy)


End file.
